


please my goddess

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [14]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Goddesses, Ice Play, Intense, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Swing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: previously in Intertwined Destiny:Minthe paid Hades an unwelcome visit to seek closure, when she was intercepted by Persephone.  The two clashed, and closure was indeed granted; however, at the expense of the revelation of a dark, shameful secret on Hades behalf.As a result, Persephone has not spoken to him for an extended period of time, hurt by what had transpired.  Hades desperately wants to make things right, but has no idea where to start.





	please my goddess

**Author's Note:**

> get your snacks and your bottles of water ready.  
warning: **strong sexual content**, as well as **light BDSM** undertones found within. read at your own discretion. please be sure to check the tags to make sure this is your sort of thing.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Hades was in agony. His last encounter with Minthe was more than enough closure for she, Persephone and himself. It completely eliminated Minthe from their lives… However, their last encounter also shed light on his unfortunate lapse in judgement and brought a dark secret to the forefront; he allowed for her to give him a blowjob, despite his involvement with Persephone. It didn’t matter that it was a hasty one, and he ejaculated within minutes. It wasn’t enough that the name he called when he came, was Persephone’s. It wasn’t adequate that he cast Minthe away once the deed complete. He still went through with it. Hades had hurt the woman he loved more than anything in the realms. 

Because of her anguish, Persephone would not embrace him. She would not respond to his gentle advances or acknowledge him any more than simply a salutation and a meal; if she expressed anything to him at all. Should he attempt to touch her arm or shoulder, she would shrug it off, or walk away from him entirely. Even his own dogs were furious with him, often corralling around Persephone in a giant barrier of puppies and fluff, barking and growling if he dared to approach her while she was in their presence. Poor Cerberus was the only one that would still sit at his master’s side; the oldest of the pets, his loyalty runs deeper than anyone’s in the Underworld. Yet even he would give Hades a side eye on occasion.

The first week was a week of turmoil without Persephone at his side, and he was losing his wits end. She would spend her time in the living room, curled upon the chaise reading, or in the office study working on her schoolwork. She wouldn’t come to bed; passing out on the couch, or with her face in her book at his desk. Hades would always be sure to leave dinner where she could find it; if she was deep in sleep, tucking her in gently with a nearby blanket. Hades would clutch the pillows she slept on in his bed. Holding them to his chest, reveling in the faint fragrances of rose and jasmine that were remnants from where her head once laid; his only way of being close to her for the time being as they slept in separate rooms. He found himself weeping into these pillows as he succumbed to sleep’s daunting grasp, taking for granted the ability to even give her a simple hug.

By the time the end of the second week had arrived, the pair were simply ships passing in the night, without a single word to one another.

It was crushing Hades’ heart, yet there was nothing more that he could do, aside from granting Persephone time to heal; silently praying for her to give him a chance to right his wrongs and earn her trust once again. Reflecting on their last full conversation with one another, recalling the fury in her eyes while she clutched his hair and loomed over him menacingly. The words that crept from her lips;

_“Beg for my forgiveness, Hades…”_

She truly was terrifying. What he wouldn’t give to have her loom over him again once, if it meant that she would allow him in her presence for more than just a fleeting moment.

The following night, she had fallen asleep once again in the living room, nestled on the chaise with a book in hand. Hades once more, sweetly covered her with a blanket. Before he walked away, he leaned in closely to smell the flowers in her hair; pink roses and baby’s breath, that bloomed wildly along her temples. Plucking one of the roses gently, he tucked it in his shirt pocket as he walked down the hallway to his study. Cerberus followed behind him, giving a soft whine.

“I know, old friend,” he affirmed, wiping a tear from his eye. “But she’s right to be upset. I… **can’t** just throw myself at her; she won’t like that.” 

Sitting at his desk, Hades began to organize her materials and textbooks that she had scattered on the desktop. It seemed that she was immersing herself in her schoolwork to avoid him, almost to the point of exhaustion. As he stacked her items neatly in a pile, he found a spiral notebook of hers that had doodles and quotes scrawled on the cover. Thumbing through the pages, he helped himself to a blank one and gently tore it away from the spine. Cerberus crawled under the desk to sit at his feet while he looked for a pen.

_“Persephone—_

_ It has been eighteen days since I last was able to hold you at night and sleep peacefully with you by my side. It has been seventeen days since we fought. Seventeen days since I last felt your lips upon my own with the warmth of your sweet kisses. It has been fifteen days since my dogs agreed with you, that I was, and very much am, the scoundrel with a sordid affair that you should not have to worry about. I take full ownership and responsibility for my mistake. I know that I have expressed how deeply sorry that I am, but I still feel obligated to do so, repeatedly, to be sure that you are aware. I miss you with every fiber of my being. I need you, more than every drop of golden ichor in my body. I love you, from the bottom of my heart, to the deepest depths of my soul; more than I need to breathe. I love you more than life itself, and I will die a thousand deaths, if it means that I am granted another moment to live with you. Every second without you is agony, and every minute that I can’t be near you, feels like an eternity in Tartarus. But I will gladly bide that time, and eons more, until I am able to close this distance between the two of us. I will do whatever you need me to do, to make this right. I will show you that I am worthy of your love and trust and will cherish them forevermore. Please forgive me; I beg you. I can, and I will, be better for you; just grant me the opportunity. _

_δικος σου για παντα,_

_Aidoneus.”_

Tears dripped onto the page as he concluded his love letter, folding it gently as he wiped the wetness from the corners of his eyes. Pressing the paper to his lips, he kissed it tenderly as he opened a nearby drawer and tucked the letter in between various documents that were sprinkled about within. Though Persephone was not speaking to him verbally, he hoped with all of the strength in his core that she would hear those words that he spoke from his heart. 

* * *

Hades awoke late Saturday afternoon. The night before he was not able to sleep soundly; uncomfortably still in his button up shirt and slacks. His hair was matted and messy. His eyes were dried and crusty, resulting in his cheeks being stained with his tears from crying himself to sleep. Cerberus barked at him anxiously, tail wagging.

“Old friend, I’m sure that you have a gate to keep,” he growled into his pillows. 

Cerberus continued to bark, until the King finally lifted his head from his amass of cushions. As he rolled over, he reached out to stretch, discovering that something was in the bed with him. Incoherently, he grasped it, inspecting the texture and feel with his fingertips. It was… a flower. Thinking to himself, _that’s right_, he had tucked a rose from her hair in his breast pocket the night before. However, this was a blue rose. Large enough to cover his entire palm. Perfectly bloomed, without a stem, resting on the pillow where Persephone’s head would lay. 

His eyes welled up with tears.

“Is this why you wanted me to wake up, Cerberus?” he whispered hoarsely.  
Cerberus barked, as if he were trying to answer.  
“This was more than good enough of a reason. _Thank you_, my friend. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Reaching out, Hades gave Cerberus a few head scratches and wrapped his arms firmly around the Great Dane in a hug, who nuzzled against him warmly. Then, while his heart was bursting with joy, Hades gently picked up the treasure with both hands and inhaled deeply through his nostrils, smelling its sweet fragrance. He delicately kissed the bloom and set it fondly on his nightstand near a candle. Perhaps this is Persephone’s way of wanting to hear him out. 

Coming to the realization that he had slept fairly late in the afternoon, Hades jumped up to his feet, and peeled off yesterday’s clothes for a short shower. Stepping into the blast of water from the spray head, he lathered quickly, wondering what drove the change of her heart. Will she forgive him? Can she find the ability to trust him once more? After continual days of silence, the little bloom that made its way to his bed was a large indication that something positive was on the horizon. But why? How? He was fairly confident that he had hidden the letter within paperwork in his study, as to not pressure her unnecessarily. Cerberus was elated for once; Hades scoffed lightly, at the premise that his dog had something to do with Persephone and he attempting to reconcile. _He’s smart, but is he crafty by those means?_ Shaking his head, Hades exited his shower and pulled on his black swim trunks, to head to his pool for a few laps. He wanted to make sure that his mind was fresh and clear before he approached Persephone, to inquire further as to what she meant by leaving the dearest rose at his bedside

As he sauntered down the hall, he noted that there were a few more blue roses adorning the windowsill. Slowing his stroll, Hades shut his eyes and inhaled the aroma of the fresh flowers; something that he had missed terribly. He caught notes of honey, orange, and violets wafting through the air. Resuming his stride, peeking in the living room, he didn’t see Persephone nestled on the chaise. Presuming that she was out for the afternoon, he continued his promenade to the pool, diving in without any hesitations. 

Hades let the water course over him as he swam from edge to edge; feeling the burn of his lungs as he held his breath while he cut through the waves of the pool with precision. The pool was always a place of peace and tranquility for him, where he could gather his thoughts and clear his mind without any outside interruption. The water was a perfect temperature— comfortable, but simultaneously refreshing and cool. Weary from the incessant laps that he had completed, he allowed himself to float in the center of the pool, with his arms outstretched, letting the depths carry him gently as the water rippled from his floating body. He found his eyelids heavy and fatigued, and allowed them to close while he drifted in the pool. 

The scent of roses had wandered into the abode, giving Hades a tingling sensation as those familiar notes traveled in and out of his nostrils. The fragrance was so strong that it almost seemed as if Persephone was right next to him. 

“Gods, Persephone,” he whispered out loud. “I need you more than you’ll ever know.”

A faint touch caressed his cheek as he hovered betwixt the water’s surface.   
“I’m here,” she whispered soothingly.

His eyes shot open. Lurching forward, his head dipped underneath the surface as he momentarily struggled to regain his steadiness. Coming up for air, he saw the bright pink beauty before him, floating in the water, looking every single bit like the remarkable goddess that she was. Her hair was long, longer than it usually was, with the water-soaked tendrils, waving gently with the ripples of the pool as it blanketed the space around her. The same bright blue roses that she left scattered through their home were ornamented atop her scalp in a lively flower crown that was brilliant in appearance, as small wisps of hair fell in her face. She donned a scantily clad black bikini that struggled to support her ample breasts, which bobbed like buoy’s in the water. She was ravishing, enchanting, and breathtaking all at once. 

Hades held his breath. He yearned to reach out and pull Persephone into his arms and kiss her with raging passion. He wanted to scoop her up and set her at the edge of the pool while he flicked his tongue all over her body, at least once for every minute that he couldn’t touch her, until he found himself lapping at her luscious pussy and drowning in her juices as she orgasmed in his mouth. He wanted to more than anything, to find the proper words to say to her in that moment to express how much he missed her, and how grateful he was to find her within his proximity after an eternity of tension had transpired. And still, all he could muster, was simply, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” she smiled. Her eyes were bright, wide; almost hopeful.  
“Persephone… I…. I don’t know what to say.”  
“Then don’t say anything.”

She took his hand and held hers close to it, eliciting a hot pink glow. Hades followed suit, as a blue glow illuminated from his palm as a flow of electricity and memories whipped from his being, into her own. Various scenes blitzed by in slow motion, as Persephone saw herself from his perspective. Every hurtful instance that she shied away from his affection. Every lovingly prepared meal with a plate set aside for her. Every time she had closed herself off within her own shell to avoid him. Every night that she had fallen asleep, and every time he looked at her with love and anguish in his eyes. Watching him stroke the flowers in her hair as she slumbered, seeing him tuck her in sweetly. Feeling how distressed he was from being alone, crying himself to sleep night after night, knowing that he had hurt her. Understanding that at his core, he regretted his mistake with great contrition and humility. Realizing that he was one hundred percent genuine with his continuous apologies to her and hearing his prayers for her forgiveness.

Persephone snatched her hand away, blinking away the tears that had filled her eyes. Glimpsing at Hades through her bangs, she saw a single tear fall down his cheek as well. He drew his lips to speak but paused; afraid that he might do something wrong.

“I… love… you,” he finally professed, still not daring to come any closer. 

He then turned to swim away from her, still forlorn. However, to his astonishment, Persephone reached out to take his wrist. He gawped at her, choking back tears. In an instant, she jumped up to embrace him, clinging on to him as she cried in his chest. He grasped her, clutching her as tightly as he could, as his own small rivers of tears landed in her hair. Sobbing, her shoulders shook violently as she wailed, releasing all of the sorrow that she retained and received from him in their exchange of memories. Hades stroked her hair softly as it billowed around them, like a blanket of deep red wine. He softly whispered in her ear, “I love you, Kore,” over and over again, until her sobs subsided. 

“I’ve got you. I’m never letting you go. I’ll always be here for you.”  
“I know,” she whispered.

Kissing her lightly on the top of her head, Hades rested his chin against her forehead as he held Persephone, while they continued to float in the middle of pool, intertwined together. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, finding a place of serenity within his arms again. As she raised her head to look in his eyes, she saw that they were wet with tears, as well as a sparkling shade of violet. Lifting a hand, she wiped one of tears away, and craned her head to kiss the other. Hades inhaled sharply at her advance. 

“Sweetness… I… I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever I need to do to show you that I am a man of my word… Please forgive me… I – I promise… I promise, you—”

She cut him off with a kiss, that was hearty fervent, and intense. Her lips smashed against his as her tongue probed against his, teeth scraping, barely affording to breathe. He met her embrace with as much pressure as she gave, clawing at her skin as her hands traveled up and down his arms and shoulders with longing. Her lips tasted like honey, and he could not get enough. They inhaled one another, gasping heavily between licks, nibbles and kisses that were escalating to an almost feral height. Her touches were only an appetizer to satiate the hunger that he possessed for her. She was starved for him, feasting in their embrace, moaning as his tongue continued to explore her mouth from between her lips. 

His hands found their way to the top string of her bikini, which he yanked with need. She mewled as his hands kneaded at her now bare back, while she reached into his swim trunks with one hand to stroke his now rigid shaft. He snarled and bit his lip as she touched him, drawing back from their kiss to catch his breath. His head was spinning, but he knew that they needed to leave the pool.

“The…. the— Oh _fuck_….”  
“Bed?” Persephone giggled, low and sexily, bemused with his incoherency.  
“Yes!” Hades exclaimed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swam the few feet he needed to reach the edge of the pool. Hoisting her into the air by her thighs, Hades kissed Persephone tenderly as he carried her out of the pool room, and down the hallway. He lightly tossed her top aside as it landed on the floor with a wet splat and tugged at the strings of her bikini bottoms which fell as he walked. Every few steps she met him with more kisses as he intermittently kept one eye open to ensure that he wouldn’t stumble into furniture on their voyage to the bedroom. 

Entering the room, he all but threw her on the mattress as he hurried to shed his swim trunks. His dick was swollen and flush, the mushroom head a deep dark violet against the ombre shades of blue that traveled down his pole. Climbing on top of her, he hovered gently as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, ecstatic to have her within his arms once again. She pushed him off with a devilish smile, as he landed flat on his back and she mounted him. He leaned upwards to kiss her once again, and Persephone shoved him back down into the bed with force. His eyes glowed red as his passion grew even more, his cock hardening even more from beneath her sweet pussy.

“Do you know that I love you, Hades?” Persephone said rigidly

The change in her tone of voice bewildered him. She sat on top of Hades, straddling him as he laid in their bed, aroused and anxious. Both of them were fully nude; her thighs keeping his hips warm against the cool air in the room. Her hair was long and flowing, cascading from her head and covering the both of their bodies like luxurious scarves. Even while damp, it was soft; softer than the finest silks in all of the realms. The candle on the nightstand had a flickering flame, casting a little bit of light on her silhouette as the shadows danced back and forth over her skin. Hades yearned to touch her and worship her as she deserved. He needed to feel her; taste her; craving to be inside of her and hear her scream for him. However, he laid still beneath her, finding himself at the mercy of whatever was due to come.

“I do know that you love me, sweetness,” he replied, timidly.

She traced her fingers across his scars, with full knowledge that the sensation would drive him wild. As she continued to gaze down at his body, she moved her head slightly, allowing every strand of her hair to stroke his flesh. Her skin was supple and smooth, as if it were pink porcelain. The way she smelled is hypnotizing. Hades never liked flowers before, but now? Just a hint of a flower petal and his dick would get hard thinking about Persephone. Her lips were perfect; she would bite her bottom lip slowly when she was aroused, flush from the tension at her teeth. Her other set of lips; they began to drip on Hades dick. 

He inhaled sharply, feeling the trickle of nectar secreting from within her folds. He closed his eyes, attempting to maintain his resolve. It was nearly in vain; though his face gave no semblance to the stimulation he was experiencing, his white-knuckle grip on the edges of the mattress were plenty indication of his internal struggle to remain calm. 

“Do you trust me?” she purred. 

Hades smiled at the sound of her voice, almost as if he were intoxicated.   
“With my life and soul. I’d… I’d like to be worthy of your trust again.”

She smiled as well.  
"And do you know that I won’t ever harm you?”

Hades eyes widened, with a slight worry across his brow. He seemed nervous, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Persephone was serious in tone. She continued her casual caress on his scars, awaiting his response, as she gently turned her head the opposite direction, allowing for her silken strands of hair to graze his skin even more.

“I…. “ 

Hades’ voice was squeaking. His heart was racing. Persephone saw the worry in his face and leaned downward towards his torso, as she began to kiss and nibble on his earlobe. He groaned softly against her as she continued her assault on one of his erogenous zones. 

He didn’t realize it, but he was holding his breath as she moved her lips and tongue up and down the curve of his neck. Hearing the sheets beginning to tear from his nails, he finally exhaled a response, as he arched his back beneath her grasp.

“I know you wouldn’t, Persephone.”  
“Do you want me to forgive you?”

Hades felt her touch with every nerve inside his body… the way that she stroked his skin with her fingertips was like she was playing a smooth piano medley of sensuous torture. She continued until he finally released a moan, as if it were music to accompany the staccato beat of his racing heart. It was becoming more difficult for him to hold back.

“I do, beloved… **_Desperately_**…. If you would.”

“Then, would you consent, and agree, to allow me to do whatever I want, right now?”

Her hair smelled like rain, vanilla, roses and spice as she moved her head in small, slow motions to drag her hair across his wanting body. In between the glee Hades experienced from the sensation of her long, flowing hair, Persephone would continue to lick and suck on his neck, until she became more assertive and bit him. Hard. His instinct reaction was to thrust upwards, and she welcomed his erection with her own delicate pressure on his shaft, as she slid her pussylips up and down his steel hard pole. 

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Hades was completely enchanted with Persephone and the control that she radiated. She was so sticky between her folds, and he was almost parched with the desire to drink her luscious nectar repeatedly until he drowned. Persephone could suffocate him with her thick, juicy thighs, and Hades would repeatedly die of happiness and continue to return for more. 

“Any… thing … mmm…. Ann…. nnyyy….thingg…. that you desire, my love. I ---”  
Persephone bit him once again.  
“—ohh!!! I trust... you. Completely… oh Gods…. Gods I want you! I need you, Persephone!” 

He sounded desperate. This was pleasing to Persephone. She tried to stifle a chuckle. Hades scowled briefly at her quiet, sinister giggle, yet still found himself satiated with her laugh. He would do anything to hear her laugh, even with how downright evil she was being; holding the King of the Underworld in the palm of her hands like he was clay, and she hadn’t decided what shape to mold him in just yet. 

“I’m glad you need me. Right now, I should be the only thing you desire….”  
Her eyes were glowing red…. Hades thought her eyes only glowed red when she was furious?   
“You are, sweetness—”  
“Don’t call me sweetness right now, Hades….”

She pulled his hair… hard. Just like she did those weeks ago, when she told him to beg for forgiveness. Leaning down close to his ear, she quickly darted her tongue in his earlobe while she explained her request.

“Call me goddess.”  
“Yes… my goddess.” 

Hades whimpered while her hand was full of his hair, tugging it from the roots. His eyes fluttered as she continued to let her other lips skate up and down his shaft.

“Oh, you liked that little bit of pain, did you?”  
As if on cue, his dick twitched with the assertiveness in her voice. He groaned as she pulled harder, as his back arched slightly beneath her.  
“I **didn’t** ask to hear you moan, darling; answer my question.”  
Persephone pinched his nipple as she sat down fully on his shaft, still not inserting it. Grinding against him, she pulled his hair once again.

“Yes, my goddess! I liked it! **_Mmmm_**!”  
“Good…. Because It’s time to make sure you forget that nymph ever had pieces of you that belong to me.”

She then stood up, as her hair grazed his skin one last time before being drawn away. The ends of her locks tickled his flesh softly. Hades peered up at Persephone, biting his lip to contain his salivation. He could see her wetness between her legs. She looked so luscious, so beautiful. He felt as if he could devour her. Her feet left little footprints in the sheets, and she raised one to press lightly on his stomach, moving her toes to tease him as she stood over him, knowing how much he loved her dainty feet. He shuddered.

“The first thing you need to know, my love,” Persephone asserted, “…is that you are safe. I love you, _so much_… and I won’t do anything to you that I wouldn’t be willing to tolerate myself…”

Vines whipped from all four corners of the bed and captured Hades wrists and ankles, trapping him to the mattress.

He looked at her with a perplexed, but curious expression.  
“well…. **_Maybe_** a little bit,” she added.

She laughed, almost sinister like. Hades then seemed to comprehend the direction that she was heading. He found himself smiling.

“I trust you, my goddess. Whatever you wish, whatever you want, whatever you need; take it freely.”  
“Thank you, darling. The second thing you need to know—”

The vines tightened. They pulled his legs apart, and his arms to the top of the headboard. Hades was spread out like a piece of meat on a dinner platter. 

“—you are barred from using your powers. Again. I want you to recognize that you are safe. **I will not hurt you**. But I need you to genuinely understand that I am in complete control of what is about to happen.”

The vines then began to rise, lifting Hades off of the mattress, until he was suspended mid-air, still with Persephone straddling him.

“I trust you, my goddess.”  
“Can you, truly, bend to the whims of a woman, for the night?”

She allowed him time to answer, as his glowing red eyes took in her beauty once again. He noted that her fingers and hands were moving, commanding the vines.  
“I…. can, my goddess.” 

His chest began to rise and fall as he controlled his breathing while adjusting to his new position, with nothing to support his body except the restraints at his feet and ankles.

“Let me reward you then, darling.”

The vines then changed once more, growing sturdier as they transformed into weaved, braided posts. As they solidified, Hades body lifted in height more, until he was even level with Persephone’s waiting cunt. 

“Are you hungry, my King?” 

She stepped forward, bringing her folds to the bottom of his chin. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, and the musk of her arousing aroma drove him crazy. It was mouthwatering. His dick was like steel.

“I… I am, my goddess,” he stammered.  
“Would you like a treat?” she asked.

Hades looked crazed, straining his neck to allow his mouth to meet her core, yet it was just beyond his lips reach.   
He wanted her so badly.

“Yes… Please,” he begged.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, please, my goddess. Please… Please, let me taste you.”

She stepped forward and allowed him to eat her pussy, licking and sucking in between and all around her folds. He moved his neck to press his tongue deeper, as he put pressure on her clit. She tasted sweet, with hints of fruits and berries. Persephone quivered on his mouth, as Hades lapped at her dripping juices, snarling while he devoured his delight as if he were a wild beast with a fresh meal. She leaned back slightly to stroke his shaft as she rode his face, bucking softly against the pressure of his nimble tongue and wet mouth. It did not take long for an orgasm to find its way to eruption, and she cried out with delight, gushing quite a bit. Hades was unrelenting in his cunnilingus, swallowing every drop of nectar that he was able while Persephone throbbed with pleasure. 

“Mmm!”

She hissed and writhed on his tongue until she couldn’t withstand the pleasure, then refocused her attention to gently fondling his shaft. Hades gasped as she tightened her grip.

“Thank you darling,” she cooed.  
“**Ughnnn**!” he moaned. “You’re…. _mmm_! You’re…. You’re welcome, my goddess…”  
“I’m going to make you cum too, Hades.”  
“Oh Fates, yes,” he wheezed

Persephone quickened her strokes on his dick as she watched dribbles of pre-cum leak from the mushroom. As some of the saltine essence dribbled downwards, she swirled her fingers in the juices, then removed her hand from him entirely. Taking that same finger, she dragged it down Hades face, reaching his bottom lip, where he greedily sucked it, tasting his own essence, as she pumped her finger in and out of his mouth. 

“I can’t wait to see you cum, darling,” she remarked, stroking his hair gently. With a wave of her hand, a blue rose began to bloom at Hades temple, growing bigger than any of the other roses she had generated before. Leaning down to his face, she hovered right above his lips, breathing her words on him. 

“But you can’t climax--- you _can’t_ cum, **until I say so**.” 

With that, two of the leaves from the rose in his hair flourished into gigantic size, extended, and wrapped themselves gently around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Hades felt himself being moved, and rapidly. The vined posts that restrained him grew even larger and whisked his body from on top of the bed, to the very front, where he was descended in the air vertically, at a slight angle. Twisting and turning, the vines had his body facing Persephone and the foot of the bed, as she sat and watched him delightedly. His chest heaved as he breathed, somewhat nervous, but ready to receive whatever unusual activity that he was due. His dick was as rigid as ever, and a slight sweat had formed at his brow next to the giant rose. He was aware that he had been repositioned yet had no idea what to expect next.

“Darling, I’m thirsty,” she mentioned. “I’m going to get a cup of water. Would you like anything?”  
“Just you, my goddess,” Hades answered obediently.  
“**Mmm**! I love you. I’ll be right back, stay here.”  
“I…. don’t think I’ll be going anywhere,” he chuckled.

He heard the door of his bedroom open and close, and felt a slight breeze that the door had brought in with its sharp movement. Persephone ran to retrieve a glass of ice water, with several cubes, before scurrying back to the bedroom.

Breathing shallowly, Hades turned his head in the direction of her footsteps, until he could no longer hear her move. He could smell her; the flowers in her hair, the smell of her skin, her wetness, it was engulfing him. 

“Are you ready, Aidoneus?” she inquired. He then realized that she was directly next to him, as she dragged her fingers along the curve of his v cut, walking her fingertips up to his obliques.   
“I _think_ so,” he breathed. His skin tingled all over in anticipation as goosebumps appeared.  
“If you want me to stop something, then all you have to do is say so.”  
“I understand, my goddess… but I think I can handle it.”  
“You’re so confident… A true indication of the King that you are.”

A dribbling of hot wax then trickled down Hades’ chest, causing him to cry out.

“_Fuck!!!_” he screeched through clenched teeth.

“But more than anything, Hades,” Persephone purred. “You’re **mine**.” 

Another drizzling of hot wax spattered down his chest, as he arched his back from the sharp heat that permeated his flesh.   
The sensation had a low biting pain that dulled itself as the wax began to solidify. 

“**Mmmm**!” he growled.  
“Did you like that?”  
_“Shit! Yes!”_

Persephone smirked to herself, seeing Hades writhe and react to her touches and teases. She then silently removed an ice cube from her drinking glass and traced it over the areas that the wax had touched, cooling his skin immediately. He gasped from the sudden change in temperature, and then groaned when Persephone ran her icy fingers up and down his shaft. 

“…. D-D-Dddd-Damn!” he cried.

Persephone continued toying with Hades, moving the ice cube to linger on his nipples. They immediately shrank in size, hardening at the frigid wet texture against them. He pressed his lips together, trying to tolerate the sensation that afflicted him, but with her fingers on his dick, he was becoming more and more frantic to release. He was so hard, swollen and stiff that it almost hurt, as she casually stroked her fingers along his skin. Removing her hand entirely from his erection, she lifted it in the air and waved her fingers to generate a long-stemmed hot pink rose, with large petals that spread wide, as if it were some sensual fabric. Using the rose as if it were a wand, she teased Hades; slowly and lightly dusting the petals across his scars, the indentures of his chiseled abs, down to his v and lower stomach, and then tracing the base of his shaft at a painstakingly gradual pace. His breathing was staggered as his body tensed under the change of materials that touched him.

“That nymph just used you for her own gratification,” she murmured, in a seductive tone. Persephone stepped closer to Hades and licked his lips with her tongue. He instinctively leaned his head forward to return her kiss, but she pulled away. 

“Sure, she could make you cum, and make you cum quickly, but it was essentially cheating. She didn’t _work_ for any of it.” 

Dropping to her knees, she gripped the base of his dick with firm authority. She then dragged her lips up his shaft, making Hades moan and twitch with pleasure.

“I bet that she wasn’t even any good at trying to please you. That’s why it’s a cheat, Hades.”  
“I… I…. I understand…”  
“She said that you liked it when she stuck a finger inside of you, right?”   
Hades flinched as her lips grazed the head of his cock.  
“**Fuck**! Shit!” Hades hissed…   
“_Answer me_, darling.”  
“She… yes. Oh, fucking _fates_! Yes, my-…my gohhhhhdddd--dess.”  
Licking and sucking on her own finger, Persephone placed it underneath his balls and kneaded at his hole, while firmly stroking his shaft. 

“The reason why this is enjoyable, is because—”  
She then gently inserted her index finger inside of his ass, as his entire body tensed.  
“—there’s a part of you that has sort of a…. bypass switch. And it should be somewhere in here…”  
“**My goddess**! Fires in _Tartarus_, I --- DAMN!”

Persephone curled her finger forward as she inserted it further inside of him, as she finally took the twitching head of his dick into her mouth. Massaging it with her tongue, Hades continued to moan loudly as she found his spot. 

“I’m --- shit-- I’m ---”

She slurped slowly up and down his shaft as her movements with her finger slowed as well. His body bucked as he writhed against his restraints, bellowing unrecognizable noises. Tipping on the brink of a climax, Persephone removed his dick from her mouth and removed her finger from beneath him.

“The bitch wasn’t wrong… there’s pleasurable erogenous zones to be explored,” she smiled. “But a climax -- a true orgasm and ascension; approaching it should be a journey of desire. **Not** taking a shortcut on how quickly you can get there.” 

She watched as his body convulsed, as he was coming down from the peak of pleasure. Once his body and its movements had calmed, she dribbled more hot wax on his chest and stomach.

“**_GAIA_**!” he boomed, trembling with the sudden change of temperature and textiles on his overly sensitive skin. 

Persephone then clutched his dick again, stroking it sweetly. Hades body was dripping in sweat, as his muscles were taut from his body tensing and clenching in the restraints. Some of the petals in his rose had fallen with his constrained movements. He was panting, breathing heavily as she stroked him in his carnal but limited state. 

“When I allow you to cum, my darling,” she whispered in his ear, “I promise. _It will be harder,_ and **more** intense than any pleasurable moment that anyone has given you before.”

Feeling her body so close to him, he moved his head in the direction of her voice, but she stepped aside, maneuvering behind him. Slowly, she licked his spine, her tongue leaving a wet trail from the small of his back up to the base of his neck, all while gently stroking his cock. Dragging her lips back down his spine, she squatted beneath him and lightly flicked her tongue at his hole, teasing him as she gripped his mass with her fingertips.

“**Please** may I…. oh fates… Gods. Fuck--- My goddess **_PLEASE_**, may I cum?” he begged, with a desperate snarl.  
“Not yet, my love. You will when I allow you to. I don’t think you’re there yet.” 

Persephone then lifted a hand in the air that repositioned the vine restraints, elevating Hades as he now hung from several feet in the air, his body facing downwards. She sat back on the bed as she began to finger herself; her pussy soaked with sticky sweetness as she was equally as aroused as he was. As she moved her fingers across her clit, she raised one of them in the air which removed the leaves that blindfolded him… His eyes were a fiery, burning ruby-red that glowed as the restraints struggled to hold him back, creaking underneath his tension. Sweat dripped down his forehead, back, and chest, which heaved as he couldn’t contain his breathing. She moaned as her fingers worked between her folds, and Hades watched in frustrated amazement while his lover pawed at her pussy. 

“_You look so delicious_,” he growled.  
“Mmmm….!” She clutched one of her own breasts, spreading her legs even wider as her long flowing locks pooled below her head as if it were a pillow.

“**Chains of Tartarus** can I _taste_ you my goddess!?”

“Oh! **Mmm**!!!” she breathed. Her chest puffed up and down as she was ascending on her own peak of a climax. 

The vines that bound him crunched as he pulled against them, trying to restrict his Godly strength but so ready to devour his lover’s snatch. Slowing her fingers, she twiddled in a fluid motion that commanded the vines to bring Hades close to her once again, as he bit his bottom lip, wildly struggling to contain himself.

**“Say please**,” she commanded.  
“**_PLEASE_**!!” he bellowed.

Snapping her fingers, the vines that restrained his ankles then rescinded, freeing his lower half from restraint. She then ran her fingers through his hair and guided his head to her throbbing cunt, twitching and grinding against his mouth as he lapped yet another orgasm from her. Persephone screamed as she came in a sob of relief and pleasure. Moving his head in all directions, he guzzled every single drop of her sweet fluid that leaked from between her legs, as her body trembled with the heavy wave of her climax. 

Shaking, she pushed his head away, and immediately pulled him into a deeply erotic kiss, tasting her flavor on his lips and chin as she convulsed against him. He grinned as he returned the caress, happy that she was satiated. 

“How do you wish to cum, my lover?” she whispered, as she stroked the head of his dick once more.  
“**Gods**….” he groaned. “In… inside of…. just…. _I need to be inside of you_…. And become …. Become one with you…”  
“Thank you for succumbing to my whims, Hades. I relinquish control, and you are free to do as you wish.”

He wasted no time breaking free from the vines that bound his wrists, snapping them as if they were saplings. He immediately clutched Persephone, pulling her body close to him as he rendered yet another heated kiss to her lips. Snarling, he climbed onto the bed, on top of her, continuing his fervent kiss with a light bite to her bottom lip. Gripping her knees, and throwing her legs apart, he inserted his steel hard dick with ease as her slick walls coated him with her essence. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her by the small of her back with every thrust that he laid into her. 

Another orgasm tore through Persephone’s body, as she clawed and scratched at Hades’ back. With a hand under her shoulder, he gripped her tighter as he pummeled her tight cunt that palpitated around his hardness like it had a heartbeat of its own. His nails dug into her skin and his teeth were resting against her neck, as he groaned and grunted while he fucked her passionately. She screamed, moaning his name as he relentlessly pummeled in and out of her, every plunge more intense and even harder than the one before it. 

“_Cum inside me!_” she whimpered, writhing in his arms as his grip traveled downward to place both hands on either side of her hips, clasping them as he kneaded his fingers into her thick thighs. Slamming his hips against her, sweat soaked the sheets as they both moaned in time with one another, climbing the peak to a climax. 

“**Fuck**, Persephone!” he growled.  
“**Yes**, that’s it! _Just like that_!” she screamed.   
“Hnrrrnngghhh! I’m… I’m…. _I love you_\--- I lo—I’m…**έρχομαι**!”

Barreling inside of her, Hades felt that tension and tightness in his lower body. As he fucked her, he felt himself grow weaker, as he was expelling all of his strength with his rapid pace. Persephone’s shrieks of delight grew louder, as he held his breath, until finally, he climaxed. The Greek wording followed by a series of incoherent noises, then a low, guttural growl that escaped from his lips, transforming into a full howl as he gave his final, quavering thrusts. Every glass fixture in his bedroom shattered as the reverberations from his consummation transcended beyond his body. Her walls quivered as he throbbed with the deep, powerful strokes. Releasing his load inside of her, that burning warmth took over him, seeing a blinding red-hot flash as his eyes fluttered beneath their lids. She was indeed correct; he came harder, and more intensely than he ever had before. Persephone’s legs trembled beneath him as she orgasmed in time with him, receiving the aggressive drives of his dick to the hilt of her pussy with lascivious pleasure. 

Hades held still as the aftershocks of his climax pinged through his body, feeling his dick still tremble with tiny quakes. Before he knew it, he collapsed next to Persephone, as the last thing he remembered hearing was her soft laugh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

When Hades awoke, he was in his bathroom, laying back with his head against the edge of his bathtub. His hair was full of suds from shampoo, and Persephone was seated behind him on a nearby stool, wrapped in a towel, lovingly massaging his scalp. She had cut the long lengths of her hair off. Hades noted that there were pink and blue rose petals floating in his bath water and caught a whiff of a few essential oils. Sitting up slightly, he peered up at her, as she gazed down at him with affection, humming sweetly.

“What… _what in the realms happened_?” he asked quietly.  
“You blacked out, darling,” she divulged. Placing a hand under his chin, she tilted his head back to rinse the lather from his hair with a nearby cup.  
“But…. Weren’t we in the bed?”  
“We were.”  
“How did we get here?”  
“Well, we both were covered in … everything, and pretty sticky, so I made sure that you got cleaned up. You’re not… too heavy.”

She giggled, and he smiled, closing his eyes. Her touch was gentle, as he enjoyed the steaming water that helped to relax his tense muscles.

“I can’t believe you’d do that for me,” Hades conceded.   
“Of course I would; I love you,” Persephone replied.   
“I don’t deserve you, Persephone. I just…”

A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. She stroked his face gently, and then wrapped her arms around him. 

“I **forgive** you, Aidoneus. Thank you, for granting me the space and time that I needed, to decide what I wanted to do. What I _needed_ to do. I know that Minthe is done, and… I feel better… getting this out of my system. I feel confident that I can begin to trust you again. Thank you greatly, for allowing me to be in control.” 

He then turned to face her, with a solemn expression. 

“You can do it as much as you want, Kore,” he emphasized. “Control me, dominate me, claim me; I don’t care. I will do anything, to make sure that you know I’m trying to be a better man for you, sweetness. I don’t ever want to be apart from you again. I can’t take it. I won’t make it.”  
“I know… I feel the same. That was so hard. I missed you, so much, Hades...”  
“I missed you endlessly…”  
His eyes twinkled as he then used a soft, sing song voice.  
“May I… May I ask some questions, my goddess?”  
She snorted with laughter.   
“_Yes_, you may.”  
“Where did you develop that…. Idea?”  
“Oh, I’ve been researching for days. I’m honestly surprised; you never noticed what I was reading every night?”

Hades slapped his palm against his forehead. 

“You’ve been reading sexy books in between your schoolwork and I had absolutely no clue.”  
“Oh Aidoneus. _You big blue dork_.”  
He joined her in laughter.   
“Did I perform to your liking, my goddess?”  
“You were…. Sufficient.” She smiled as she kissed him sweetly.   
“Last question,” he interjected, returning her kiss lightly. “What made you give me another chance?”  


“You know,” she started. “…we have a certain Great Dane that showed me where I could find one very heart felt letter written by one very handsome King…”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> δικος σου για παντα: Eternally yours/Yours Forever.  
Έρχομαι: I’m coming. (cause has anyone had him speaking Greek during sexy time? i have no idea if i'm the first or not. You know how the pussy be so good you speak in tongues? **That.** That’s what I was going for.)
> 
> thank you for your patience on the mild hiatus for Intertwined Destiny as i worked on a few other fics, as well as lived life lol. this was a BEAST to write. my other works i normally have penned out, or draft the dialogue and modify as i go; this was predominantly off the top of my dome, and i went back to make edits later. i did draw inspiration from a few folks though:
> 
> my Ellis, for the idea of his loveletter, your reaffirmations when i had moments of doubt, and your reassurance throughout this process. forever grateful for you.  
my Red, for being my soundboard for a lot of this kinky shit three weeks ago, and specifically for the leaves and rose being used instead of a formal blindfold and feathers.  
Swoonie for reminding me that candlewax is bawse _(y'all please go read Titans Reborn and then Shadows and Truths, PLEASE.)_  
the Discord fam for getting me out of my hole (you all are sufficient and i love you.)  
my british wife for being the rayjayway of sunshine that she always is  
The Magnificent Tia and Talented Kyle  
all the shawties in the fastpasser group ♥  
and **you** for your support, hits, kudos and comments. you said in the last chapter you didn't mind long reads with sex mixed in. i hope that 8000 words of smut, love and healing do you well.


End file.
